


在AO3中使用HTML语言的中文示例

by XAPP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAPP/pseuds/XAPP
Summary: 这是文前提示。文前提示同样支持HTML语言编写。请注意，因为AO3有一定程度上的代码自动修复功能，所以下面这些内容并不完全符合实际HTML语言，只是我本着化繁从简、简单易学原则写下的一些可能仅适用于AO3的内容。
Kudos: 11





	在AO3中使用HTML语言的中文示例

**Author's Note:**

> **这是文前提示。**  
>  文前提示同样支持HTML语言编写。  
>  **请注意，因为AO3有一定程度上的代码自动修复功能，所以下面这些内容 _并不完全符合实际HTML语言_ ，只是我本着 _化繁从简、简单易学_ 原则写下的一些可能仅适用于AO3的内容。**

下面是一些标题效果的演示。

# h1标题示例

## h2标题示例

### h3标题示例

#### h4标题示例

##### h5标题示例

###### h6标题示例

请注意，AO3只支持以上六种标题。

下面是分割线示例。

* * *

分割线示例结束。使用分割线时不需要结束符“/hr”。

下面是一些特殊文字效果的演示。

**粗体示例**  
_斜体示例_  
~~删除线示例~~  
~~删除线的另一种写法示例~~  
缩小字号示例

**_请注意，这些效果是可以随意叠加使用的。_ **  
_**效果添加的顺序也不会影响最终效果。** _

**_你可以叠加非常多的效果，比如这行文字就使用了三种效果。_**  
请注意上一行字的效果代码添加顺序与结束顺序。这就像大中小括号一样，是需要一一对应的。

当然，你也可以在同一行中添加很多不同的效果，比 **如** _这_ ~~样~~ 。

最后，请允许我用我的一篇同人文来作为这些效果的实际使用案例。这个cp组合可能会使你感到不适，但我们在这里只把它作为教学案例使用。  
这是它的文字版链接。https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480204  
这是加了超链接后它的链接。<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480204>  
超链接的其它使用案例见文后提示。

如果这个教学对你有用，请毫不吝啬地给它一个Kudo。当然如果你愿意的话，也可以给我们的教学案例一个Kudo。

### 以下为含有代码的图片格式正文内容

**Author's Note:**

>  _这是文后提示。_  
>  文后提示同样支持HTML语言编写。  
> [这是本文作者的LOFTER主页超链接。](https://xbjnotapp.lofter.com/)  
> [这是本文作者的Bilibili主页超链接。](https://space.bilibili.com/12484163/)  
> [这是本文作者的新浪微博主页超链接。](https://weibo.com/XBJnotAPP)


End file.
